Contra todo pronostico
by Faiwill
Summary: AU. Dedicado a Ruby, Kevin Tran y como no a mi querido ángel *tose*molesto*tose* Mic! xD


Me encontraba tendida en su regazo, era la última noche que pasaríamos juntos antes de la batalla final contra Lucifer.

- Entonces, ¿lo has entendido? - me preguntó tranquilamente. A veces no podía entender como actuaba tan relajado, no sabía si por ser un ángel era una de las ventajas o solamente fingía.

- Si, es tu destino y no lo puedes cambiar y ya no nos volveremos a ver - me mordí el labio sin querer llorar, no quería distraerle de lo que tenía que hacer, pero no podía evitar sentir tristeza. Yo, Sally Evans, amaba a un ángel y no a cualquier ángel sino a Miguel, el líder de ellos.

Por todos los demonios, quien me veía y quien me ve… todo era por culpa de Mic, si señor, ese ángel me había influenciado demasiado y yo no me había resistido a él.

Miguel se incorporó para levantarse y yo me moví para darle facilidad a ello, me acarició la cara con dulzura para darme un corto beso en los labios, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando lo hizo y cuando lo notó sonrió de manera divertida.

Le lancé una mirada de falso odio recordando cuando yo estaba en su lugar. - Esto no quedará así - dije picada, pero los dos sabíamos que si quedaría, no veríamos otro amanecer juntos.

- Te ves mejor cuando estás sonriente - comentó a la vez que se levantaba. Nos alojábamos en una habitación de un motel, no demasiado cutre, no demasiado lujoso. Había sido idea mía, no quería lujos innecesarios puesto que no había tenido nunca demasiado dinero y no quería sentir que me aprovechaba de él.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta Miguel había desaparecido, suspiré mientras recordaba sus palabras, me había dicho que echaría un último vistazo para que todo estuviera bien. Mientras me volví a sentar de manera que estuviera cómoda en la cama y acaricié mi vientre.

¿Qué por qué lo acariciaba? bueno, piénsenlo detenidamente… ¿ya lo hicieron? acertaron: estoy embarazada. Miguel no lo sabe, ni lo va a saber.

No voy a sobrevivir a esta noche y nuestro bebé tampoco, no quiero que cuando él gane o pierda piense en él de manera nostálgica, como piensa en todos los humanos y un día me dijo que le entristecía no tener su cariño. Además, no estaba de muchos meses y la barriga no se me notaba, eso era un punto a mi favor.

- Déjala - sonó una voz firme y autoritaria, no pude evitar girarme y sorprenderme al encontrarme al dueño de ella, o al menos a su recipiente.

- ¿Por qué la defiendes, Miguel? es una endemoniada, cada vez tiene menos humanidad y está de parte de Lucifer - protestó con ira contenida, estaba visto que me odiaba tanto como yo a él.

- Hermano, tenemos un orden jerárquico por algo, si cuestionas mis órdenes, serás severamente castigado - volvió a decir en tono autoritario para después relajar el rostro, - por favor, no quiero hacer daño, no me gusta ver sufrir a los demás - añadió casi de una manera suplicante.

Lucifer nos miró con más ira aun, todo pasó muy rápido y no se qué llegó a suceder después de mi muerte, Lucifer me había matado, en esos instantes en los que comprendí que este iba a ser mi final me había sentido engañada, sintiendo y mostrando lealtad a quien no debía, y sino fuera por Ruby, diría que me había equivocado completamente al decirle que no podía ser a Miguel.

Meses después me enteré de lo que había pasado tras eso, Mic se tomó la molestia de buscar mi cielo y charlar conmigo. ¿Sorpréndete, verdad? estaba en el cielo, no sabía si porque él había movido unos cuantos hilos con contactos suyos o porque no llegué a hacer ningún pacto demoníaco pero estaba aquí. Con él. Con mi hijo.

Contra todo pronostico, llegamos a bromear sobre eso, no se enfadó por habérselo ocultado, sino que me dijo que ya lo sabía, pero no quería invadir mi privacidad, un cielo él, aunque algo irónico en estos momentos llamarle así.

- Te quiero - murmuré contenta, aunque él llegó a escucharme, no lo dije demasiado bajo por esa razón.

Sólo sonrió de esa forma que me encantaba, media sonrisa pícara y media sincera. Reí cuando pensé esto último.

- Ya nos veremos, cariño - lo miré sorprendida ya que nunca me había llamado así pero él ya había desaparecido de nuevo. Resoplé y grité, aunque no muy alto, pero si lo bastante para que me oyera donde estuviese. - Esta vez me vengaré, tiempo es lo que me sobra, Micky - no le había llamado así desde que me lo había pedido, pero por ahora era la única venganza que podía tener sobre él estando ausente.

**Dedicado a Ruby, Kevin Tran y como no a mi querido ángel *tose*molesto*tose* Mic! xD**


End file.
